Llamas
The llamas of the Kaiteverse. Birthed into existence by the magic of the toaster! Lady Lampleton Lady Lampleton Adalia Marabelle Atterbury of Team Crescendo... A llama in the proper sense. Educated at Oxford and Baroness of the Upper Uplands of England, Lady Lampleton enjoys the classics and has much disdain for heathens such as Hubert Gigglebeans. Unfortunately, her intellect and wit do not apply to technology, as she had two twitter accounts that are filled with pictures of her ear instead of the sunset. Follow her @LLampleton and @ladylampleton Voiced by: Ninja Twitter managed by:' Ninja Roleplayed by: Ninja Hubert Gigglebeans Hubert Ulysses Gigglebeans of Team Jazz… the most fabulous llama you will ever meet. He's X-rated to the very core and may be slightly obsessive. With a minor in Fashion Marketing from whatever the fuck that school was named, he likes to think of himself as a fashion guru. He often offers RuPaul fashion advice and credits himself as the inventor of not wearing white after Labor Day. He wants me to remind you all to follow him on Twitter @HGigglebeans. He is currently dating Beauregard. His favorite saying is "I'm fucking delicious". Voiced by: Originally Maddi, currently, unofficially Amber, officially Kaite Twitter managed by: Amber Roleplayed by: Amber Lemondrop Voiced by: Karla Twitter managed by: Karla Roleplayed by: Karla Muffintop MuffinTop, a llama and Kaite’s best friend, prone to making humorous comments at Kaite’s expense. She and Chester are currently dating and are the Leaders of The Llama Friends Council. Voiced by: Kaite Twitter managed by: Kaite Roleplayed by: Kaite Chester Chester… Once a normal Llama, until he and his sister along with many young llamas, were kidnapped and experimented on to create Llamacorns (an unfeeling and perfected version of regular llamas). A lifetime of darkness had left him hardened until MuffinTop showed him how to love again. Together with the help of their friends they saved all the Llamas and Llamacorns alike and started the Council of The Llama Friends. He is now dating MuffinTop and is seriously considering a proposal to her. Voiced by: Kaite Twitter managed by: Kaite Roleplayed by: Kaite Beauregard MuffinTop’s Cousin, a very intelligent, albeit young llama. He is working on getting his Doctorate and has dreams of becoming a Doctor Professor. He has come, recently and reluctantly, out of the closet. He is now dating Hubert Gigglebeans. As of 1/12/17, Rhapsody Adventure, the happy couple is fighting. Voiced by: Kaite Twitter managed by: Kaite? Roleplayed by: Kaite and Amber Skelly Skelly… A computer program created by Chester and Beauregard at the request of a friend. He resembles the Grim Reaper and as such refers to himself as “The Llama of Death”. He is very excitable when it comes to maiming, killing, and dead things in general. Which explains his total disregard for human life and manners. Someone forgot to program those in... Voiced by: Kaite Twitter managed by: N/A Roleplayed by: Kaite Como Te llama Dolly Llama Dolly Llama of Team Serenade… Once a sweet little llama… Until she was neglected by his former Team and released into the wild. Swearing his vengeance she turned to the dark side alongside the Llamacorn Army. This turned out to be a grave decision… But in her final moments she remembered his friends and was no longer burdened with hate. She was brought back to Toaster Island to be buried beside other fallen comrades. Bluebell Bluebell… Once a normal Llama, until she and her brother, were kidnapped and experimented on to create Llamacorns. This ultimately changed her, as she became Queen of the Llamacorns, mistreating and distancing herself from her brother in the process. Ultimately she was shown the light and remembered her true self, only too late, as she had to sacrifice herself to save everyone from dying on her exploding planet. She is now dead, but despite everything Chester still remembers her fondly. A empty grave and tombstone was made for her on Toaster Island alongside her favorite Bluebells. Llamleton Llamelton… Once a Llamacorn, Llamelton is now completely reformed, and is totally good now! He is a big teddybear despite being so buff. He loved gummibears and is often distracted if someone brings them up… To the point where he has to find them before moving on to another task. Francis Underwood The youngest llama who lives in the volcano of Glitter Bomb Bay. Addicted to Glitter Bomb Bay's famous shrooms: grown by SQQ, harvested and distributed by George. Has a doll he pretends is his wife "Claire" Everyone believed that SQQ was crazy and it was a combination of her imagination, Glitter Shrooms, and the fumes from the volcano. Until he finally showed up as a stowaway on a boat with Team Jazz and Hubert asked to keep as a man servant. He gave Team Jazz some vital information about Mt. Glamatoa. George knew he was real from Francis stealing from her inventory and so did SQQ who was with Team Beat at the time he was finally discovered by Team Jazz. Known as a Stoner Llama. Is not actually a llama. '''Voiced by: '''Caroline